


a diffrent wending

by Cactusinpot



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e10 Who's da New King of Hell?, Episode: s05e01 Really Sad Devil Guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cactusinpot/pseuds/Cactusinpot
Summary: Lucifer in is hell. Chloe on earth. Will the tho see each other again or is there only dark in there future?
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Kudos: 7





	1. chapther 1

It had been a week.

A week since he left to rule over hell.

Chloe woke up from the sound of Trixie knocking on her door. “Mommy, it’s time for school, why are you still in bed?” Chloe watched her clock 7:30 AM. “Is it already so late, come on monkey i'll take you to the bus. 

While Chloe walked out the door with Trixie and was underway to the bus she saw…… a glimpse that looked like…… Could it be could it be him. No he was in hell and if he was back he would call here right? Trixie pulled Chloe out of her thoughts ”mom where are you looking at?” “Nothing monkey just go into the bus.” “Bye mommy.” “See you later trix.”

Chloe headed back to her apartment. She just wanted to sit and think about what she saw. She was sitting on the couch drowning in her thoughts. Until she saw something In the corner of her eye. She turned her head towards it “Lucifer? Wha what are you doing here?” She walked towards him and tried to hug him but her arms were going through him like he was made of air. “Of course you're not real.” “Who are you talking to decker?” Said maze. “Nothing I was eh yeah um.”decker?”Maze walked towards Chloe and stood right in front of here.”Who are you talking to?” Said Maze was a bit more intimidating now. “Like I said Maze no one.”

Chloe headed to her room and locked the door making sure no one could come insite. She turned and he stood there. ”what are you doing, detective?” “No no you're not real…. you're not real.” She sighed “please go away” “No, what would be the fun of that?” “Are you a ghost?” Chloe asked. “A ghost no that would in the first place mean i’m dead and in the second place ghost don’t exist.” “So what are you then?” Chloe walked around him to get a better look at him” “Um let's just say i’m a fragment of your imagination.” “So what are you doing here?” Chloe wanted to know more about this ‘man’. “Oh not doing anything here you wanted me here you called me here. I mean subconsciousness called me” “So how long do you say with me than” “as long as you think you need me”

part 2:

As the weeks passed she got more used to his presence. The presence of the “imagined lucifer.” Everywhere she was he followed and when she was working on a case he helped her. Mmmm helping wasn’t really the word it was still her imagination so everything he said was what she thought he would say if he was really there. But how much she liked him being around her all the time it was also heartbreaking everytime she looked at him she saw him again on the balcony the night when he left her. Now she thought about it, this lucifer wasn’t what. She needed to process the loss of him and that wasn’t possible while this lucifer figure was around. But what if she could handle it when this lucifer left. What if she crumbled into pieces if she needed to relive that loss again. No, not again.

“Detective? What is it you thinking about?” Lucifer asked her. “No, no….. just leave. Now!” Chloe screamed at him. “If that is what you want then i'll leave” He said while he disappeared in the air. Chloe signed her last paperwork for that night and headed home. Once she got there she felt exhausted on the couch. Now she told him to leave and she felt alone again. She started crying.

The next morning she wakes up from sleeping last night on the couch. But Lucifer was gone even when he wasn’t real it still hurts a lot. She stood up from the couch and walked to the kitchen but before she passed there she passed out.

“Decker, wake up!” Said Maze while shaking Chloe. Chloe slowly opens her eyes.”what happened?” “You passed out decker.” Said maze. “I don’t understand why I passed out.” “Decker did you even drink or eaten today or yesterday?” “Now that I think about it I did not eat or drink in a while. Cause I…..΅ “Cause you what?” “No it's just…. nothing. Just leave me alone right now I need uum…..” “Decker what are you hiding please finish your sentence once. “Leave me Maze” “Alright I'll go.”

In Linda’s house.

“So is everyone here?” Linda askes. “I think so, Ella is here, I'm here and lina you are here too so we're complete.” Replied Maze. “Why are we even here?” asked Ella. “We’re here because Chloe is acting strange lately, don't you think?” Maze answers. “You mean the hole I didn't finish my sentence thing?” Said ella. “Exactly!” Said linda. “So what are we going to do about it?” “Now Ellen I actually already have a plan, wanna hear it?” Said maze. “It doesn’t evolve torteting, right?” said Linda with a little doubt in her voice. “No,” said Maze. “Alright tell us then.” Said Ella.

At the precinct. 

“Hé chloe.” said Ella while she was walking to Chloe's desk. “What is it Ella?” said Chloe, a little suspicious. “Maze, Linda and I thought maybe you wanna join us tonight with girls night?” Asked Ella Chloe. “Sorry Ella I can’t tonight.” Said Chloe. “Why not do you already have plans.” Said Ella, a little disappointed. “Yes I have a lot of work to do so i can come with you to lady’s night” Lied Chloe she didn’t wanna tell Ella she was planning on spending the night in lucifer penthouse because she felt closer to him there.

3 months later.

The pain was starting to become less and Chloe slowly started to become more here old self going to lady’s night. Spending time with trixie and ella but she was still thinking about him every day. His beautiful dark brown eyes. The soft smile on his face when he looked at her. But the fear insite of her became bigger with the day. The fear that she would forget how it was. That the memories of him started to disappear. She couldn’t let the memories disappear. That was the only thing she had left of him. A tear fell on the ground. She decided to go to the penthouse.

The elevator doors opened and she walked into the penthouse. Walking to Lucifers wardrobe. She grabbed one of his shirts and walked to the bathroom to put it on. She walked out and looked into the mirror how big it was on her. Since it was 11 pm She decided to sleep in his bed. 

After a few hours she wakes up from a loud sound. It sounded like something felt over. “Hello, is there someone here?” Said Chloe while she was walking to the place where the sound came from. “Hello detective” It was a voice she thought she would never hear again. “Lucifer, is that you?” Said Chloe With a breaking voice. She turned and saw him. “Lucifer!” Chloe ran towards him and stopt a few inches away from him. She put her hand on his cheek. They gazed in each other's eyes before they pulled in a long kiss. Chloe stept back because she felt something on her back a burning pain. She felt on her knees and shouted it out from the pain. “Detective, what is happening?” Lucifer saw the pain in her eyes. He wanted to do something but what could he do. Suddenly she stood back up. “It's okay Lucifer, I'm good again.” While she said that two wings came out of her back. Lucifer's mouth fell open of shock. “Lucifer are you okay? Is something wrong” Said Chloe a little surprised. “Y y you have wings!” Said Lucifer still in shock. “I have what?” Said Chloe while she watched in the mirror behind her. Chloe's mouth felt also open of shock. “They're beautiful,” She said. “Beautiful like you Detective.” they were white wings with on the edge a blue glow. It looked like fire…….. blue fire. 

“Detective are you okay?” Said Lucifer with a worried face. “How….. How is this possible?” The shock was still visible on her face when she asked.”How do I get them back in Lucifer?” “I...I really don’t know Detective” Said Lucifer with a confused look. “You are Here's the angle Why don’t you know such things?” Chloe started to panic. Lucifer walked to her back. He started to massage her shoulders. “Lucifer what on earth are you doing?” “I’m trying to help you with your wings.” Whispers lucifer with a calm voice. A few minutes later the wings went back in and both let out a sigh.

“You really need to learn how to control your wings before they come out when it is not possible to hide them.” “Yes I know, I should probably take a day off.” Said Chloe. So they spent the next hours trying to learn more about Chloe and the sudden appearance of her wings. Chloe really wasn’t focused on her wings, Lucifer was back! And how more she looked at him, how more attractive he became, but she kept thinking about what she said to him right before he left. She told him she loved him but he never said it back. Does he love her or not? 

The next day at the precinct.

Chloe was sitting at her desk drowning in her thoughts. “Hé Chlo.” Said Ella from behind. “What are you thinking of.” “Just nothing special.” Said Chloe as normally as possible. “Hé what are you girls talking about? Is it about me?” Said lucifer with a seductive smile. Chloe rolled with eyes. “And eye roll now you get it.” Chloe smirked, that's exactly what he said when she and Pierce separate. “So are you gonna tell me what you were talking about?” Lucifer looked with puppy eyes. “Nope Luce you just need to figure that out on your one if that ever happens.” Ella walks back to her little sciencething room. “Lucifer I need a favor.”Said Chloe when Ella was gone. “Everything for you darling.” “I need you for my paperwork. I need to go somewhere else and it can’t take a while before I come back.” “Seriously paperwork that is the most boring thing in the world.”When he turned to Chloe she was a half the stairs.”Thanks Lucifer!”

Chloe arrived at Linda’s office and knocked on the door. “Come in.” Said Linda. “Hé Linda''Said Chloe nervously. “What are you doing here Chloe? Are you okay?” “Yes I just… Wanted to talk to you about….” Chloe didn’t finnish her sentence. “What do you wanna talk about Chloe?” “About Lucifer.”Said Chloe quickly. “Ah I get it you still miss him right?” “No, Yes but no he is back.” While saying that became every word quieter. “He is back. That's great!” “Yes it is but something keeps popping into my mind. Before he left I….. I told him I loved him, but I don’t know if he loves me. So do I need to just throw it in a conversion and so yes how do I do that. Do I need to just ask him? Maybe he has forgotten it already. What if I just ask him out, that's it thanks Linda you’re so right.” Linda shakes her head while thinking they are perfect for eachother.

Chloe was sitting in her car. A date how the hell do I ask the devil on a date. Okay Chloe you can do this you’re a badass detective. What do I even say to him? Hé lucifer do you wand on a date with me? No that’s just…..hé lucifer you and me romantic dinner tonight? No that’s it. This is so difficult. She arrived at the precinct. I'll just go to him. 

Meanwhile Lucifer was just about to finnisch the last paperwork he had to do when he saw Chloe. “Hé Chloe how was your thing” “Good.” said Chloe still thinking about what she would say to him. “Lucifer I was thinking….. I just… wanted to ehh ask you out?” “Isn’t that something I'm supposed to say to you? But yes I gladly go out with you. “Great so see you at 7 pm.” Said Chloe while she went home to prepare their date. Lucifer was really confused did she just ask HIM out he is the devil for crying out loud. But it isn't really surprising she always took the first step. Maybe I have to see Linda and help him not to make a mistake and scare away the detective.

At Linda’s office.” doctor I need to talk to you.” while walking into her office without knocking. “Lucifer I’m in a section.” “Don’t care, I need your advice immediately. You go out there, I need to speak with the doctor.” The patient ran out the room and left Lucifer and Linda. “So what is it you wanna talk about Lucifer?” “The detective asked me out on a date and I don’t know what to do. I don’t wanna screw “this” whatever this is up. I'm scared that if I do something wrong she will just disappear.” said Lucifer desperately. “Lucifer I don’t think that she ran away, but are you sure you won't, maybe she's afraid you’ll run away.” And with that thought Lucifer went to the penthouse looking or a good outfit.

It was around 7 pm when Lucifer knocked on Chloe’s door. Trixie opened the door. “Hallo Lucifer!” Said she while hugging Lucifer. “Urchin where’s your mother?” “She’s upstairs.” As Trixie said that Chloe walked into the living room. She wore a bordeaux colored dress knee length. “You look…. stunning Detective.” “Thanks Lucifer.” Lucifer looked into her beautiful ocean blue eyes and Chloe looked into his soft brown eyes. They could just stare at each other for an eternity but Trixie pulled them out of the moment. “Where are you guys going to.” “Oh yeah we're going to that restaurant where you invited me earlier but never showed up. So see this as a second chance. “You really don’t gonna forget that aren’t you.” “No.” Said Chloe with a big smile.

As they were sitting in the car Lucifer started talking. “Detective, we can talk about what happened.” Started Lucifer. “What do you mean Lucifer?” Said Chloe. “Your wings you refuse to talk about them Detective you know you can’t to me. I’m here for you, really.” “Lucifer maybe we can talk about later now we have something to do.” “I know Detective and as I see we’re just arrived at the destination.” Lucifer took Chloe's arm as they walked insite. 

Lucifer ordered some wine for both and steak for him and spaghetti for Chloe. They sat there for a couple of hours talking and enjoying each ders company but Lucifer seemed distracted the whole time. After three hours they went back to the car. As they sat insite Lucifer said:”Chloe would you like to go to my apartment to talk about your wings.” Said Lucifer hopeful. Chloe gazed at him “yeh I’m okay with that.” Lucifer drove to his apartment.

Outside Lux stood a long queue the guard let them in. Insite it was quite crowded. And usually many women and men were looking at him full of desire. But his atencion was only destined for one woman, the woman who walked next to him. They went to the elevator. when the familiar ding of elevator sounded they stepped outside. “Would you like something to drink Detective?” “No I’m fine Lucifer.” Lucifer poured himself a drink and sat on the couch. Chloe walked to the couch as well and sat down only a few inches from Lucifer. Lucifer started talking.”So your wings...ummm are you… okay with them?” “I guess so but I’m still afraid that they just appear and everyone would see them.” “I know what you Chloe.” With that Chloe felt her spine tingle; she always had that when he said her name. They gaze in each other's eyes. Their faces were so close, Chloe’s lips touched Lucifers and she raised a hand to his cheek. Lucifer pulled away. He didn't know why but he did it. They were so close, so close to the thing he always wanted. He knew that things could quickly get very heated. As he just…. no he couldn’t do it he stood up and rusted to the elevator. Chloe didn’t understand what he was doing. didn’t he like her anymore, was there something wrong with her? Lucifer left her confused sitting in the penthouse. 

Meanwhile Lucifer went to his car. How could he be so stupid why did he go away why did he leave her. Why could he didn’t do it? That questing shooting threw his heat as he drove to Linda. He knew it was 11pm but he didn’t care; he needed to figure out what was wrong with him. When he arrived he knocked on the door. Linda opened the door. “Lucifer? What are you doing so late here?” said Linda, completely confused. “Doctor there is something wrong with me. I couldn’t do it. I ran away. I left her there.” “What do you mean Lucifer? I can’t follow you anymore.” “I left her!” Lucifer shouted. 

“Lucifer you need to tell me what happened slowly. Okay?” Said Linda after Lucifer became a little bit calmer. “We were o.. on a da.. date and I asked her if she wanted to go to the penthouse to talk about…” began Lucifer but then stopped talking. “What did you want to talk about?” Said Linda. “About her wings.” Said Lucifer slowly. “Wait Chloe has wings? Since when is that.” Linda tries to understand but disist she would let Lucifer finish his story. “We were sitting on the couch and talked but the detective kissed me. And I just couldn't do it I wanted but I didn’t do it. Why did I not do it?” Lucifer started to freak out again. “Didn’t do what Lucifer please tell me.” Lida still could follow him completely but started to understand it. “Why couldn’t I just have sex with her.” Lucifer shouted. “Is thit why you left her at the penthouse? Luci don’t you understand how it would have been for her that you just left. Go back now and talk to her if it isn’t already too late.” “But doctor.” Tried Lucifer. “Go.”

Lucifer was sitting in his car Linda’s words still going through his head.”Just go talk to her.” Said she. When Lucifer arrived at lux he went straight to the penthouse hoping she was still there. When the elevator doors opened he saw nothing. But when he looked better he saw her. She was sleeping on the couch and he walked towards her. “Detective?” He touched her. AT that moment she opened her eyes. “Lucifer? Where have you been?” 

They were sitting on the couch. “I’m sorry.” Said Lucifer. “I shouldn’t have walked away like that.” “Why did you walk away? You know you can tell me everything, right?” Chloe was consurmend about Lucifer but she wanted him to know she was there for him. “Detective, I really wanted to do it, but I couldn’t.” Started Lucifer. “Lucifer you don’t have to do anything you're not comfortable with.” “I wanted but I guess I didn’t want to have another meaningless night and I don’t know how….. to have sex with someone I truly care about.” He looked at her, she looked at him. “Do you wanna watch a movie Lucifer?” Hopping he still wanted to do something with her. “Yeh I get the snacks and something to drink if you pick the movie.” Chloe opened netflix. “Lucifer how about jumanji?” Said Chloe as Lucifer sat down again, this time with snacks and something to drink. “I’m okay with that.” Through the movie Lucifer made a lot of comments about what he thought about it. “Why don’t they run away from the motors that don't make any sense.” “Lucifer it is just a movie don’t take it to sirisy.” Said Chloe after Lucifer Told her for the thousands time that the careaters are really not that smart. As the movie continued Chloe felt her eyes become heavy. And before Lucifer could do anything Chloe was asleep with her head laid on his shoulders. He decided that she could sleep in his bed and he just would sleep on the couch.

Chloe woke up from the smell of beacon and eggs. She noticed she was in Lucifer's bed and asked in her head how the hell did I end up here. She decided to ask Lucifer how she ended up in his bed although she probably knew the answer to that question. “Good morning detective how are you?” “I’m good and how are you.” Sias Chloe. “Yeh I’m pretty good too.” “....Lucifer…….Ho how did I end up in your bed?” Asked Chloe careful. “Oh that...you fell asleep so I laid you in my bed and I’d sleep on the couch.” Befor chloe could respond her phone rang. “Decker. mmm… jeh…….I’m on my way. Lucifer a new case dropped and we need to go to the precinct.” After they both went ready they went to the precinct. “Hé Chloe how are you?” Ella came from her lab. “I have news. You and Lucifer need to go undercover as a married couple.” Said Ella “That sounds like fun.” Lucifer stood behind Chloe. “For how long.” He asked Ella. “Now it can be a fews weeks or maybe months but you guys can do it.” Said Ella excited. 

The next day Chloe was at the precinct to prepare their marriage. Lucifer walked in detective “I got the rings.” He put his ring on and lowered on his knees. “Detective, will you marry me?” Chloe rolled with her eyes “Sure.” Lucifer smiled as a child that went for the first time to a theme park. “Hé guys we need to make a few wedding foto’s so come at 4pm to the sint monica pier.” Said Ella 

Ella and Chloe went to a wedding dress shop. Ella ran as a chicken without a head through the shop. Eventually Chloe chose a simple white dress. Meanwhile Lucifer was also looking for something special to wear. And he got a very expensive suit (as usually) with a tie. 

At sint monica pier all the things were built for the photoshoot. An altar decorated with roses and other stuff. While Lucifer stood on the altar waiting for Chloe he was feeling really nervous. He didn’t know he was so nervous it was just for the case he kept repeating in his head. But it felt like it was more than that. After what seemed like an eternity Chloe finally arrived. “Hé detective.You look……. Beautiful” Said Lucifer as she walked towards him. “Thank you Lucifer you look quite good yourself.” Chloe was also really nervous. How did she look? Did he like this as much as she liked it? What did he think? were questions that shooted through her head as she walked to Lucifer. 

After they shot many photos it was time to shoot the last one and they both knew that this photo was coming. And they both waited the whole day to shoot this one but they didn’t let the other perceive. But one there was one person who was maybe more excited for this photo then they were. “Okay guys for the last photo you need to kiss each other because it's not really believable if we don’t make this one.”Said Ella with a big smile 

Chloe and Lucifer gazed at each other as they both came closer. Their faces know only a few inches from each other. Lucifer leaned in and felt Chloe soft lips on his. They were both lost in the moment until. “Guys I shot the photo so you can stop kissing.” They both stepped back the moment they heard Ella. Chloe blushed when Lucifer wispert in her ear. “I can get used to that detective.” 

The next day everything was ready. The house where they temporarily lived was decorated with wedding photos and other things. Eather Chloe and Lucifer hadn’t seen the house yet so here they were with their key as they stood in front of the house. “Welcome home detective.”Said Lucifer as he opened the door. Chloe walked insite. They had a kitchen with a dinner table in the middle and a living room with a corner couch. “Do you wanna eat something detective? I can make you some grilled cheese.” “Yeh I would like that Lucifer.” After they had finnish their meal said Chloe ”Shall we take a look upstairs?” “Good idea Detective.''Said he as he followed Lucifer upstairs. They opened the first door. “Lucifer I found the bathroom.” Lucifer came behind here. “I see Detective but I need to show you something, follow me.”Lucifer opened the second door. “there is only one bedroom with one bed ,but I can sleep on the couch if you want.” “No Lucifer it’s fine so where are both adults so we can share the bed.” “Shall we watch some tv.” Said Lucifer while he was already heading downstairs. “I be in a minute, Lucifer.” Lucifer went to the couch and put the tv on when Chloe walked also to the couth. She sat settled down a few inches from Lucifer. And their gaze met each other once again. 

In that moment Lucifer saw her. Her ocean blue eyes, her soft lips and that perfect body. Before she knew Lucifer leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. They both felt pure bliss. Chloe was the first who pulled back, because she was out of breath. She kissed him again and her hand went to cup Lucifer's cheek, but then she heard her phone. She saw Lucifer's disappointed face as she picked up.

“Decker. yeh………...alright we got it.” “What is it Detective?” “We need to visit the one of the neightboors Mr. and Mrs. moore tonight and check if they know anything about the murder so maybe you need to wear more… normal clothes.” “Alright be right back.” Lucifer went upstairs and looked in his closet. And changed into more decent clothes before he went back to Chloe. To his surprise she had also changed clothes. Chloe saw That Lucifer was gazing at her. “What is Lucifer?” She asked. “Your just so…..beautiful.” Said Lucifer. And Chloe begane to blush. “We need to go, Lucifer. Are you ready?” “Yes let's go.” And they both walked outside to see the nearest neighbors.

Lucifer knocked on the door and stepped back. After a few moments a woman with red hair and green eyes opened the door smiling. “You are the Morningstars I guess.”She asked and let them in.

“Nice house you have mr. Moore” Said Chloe and with that Lucifer nodded in agreement. “Thank you. I wish I could say the same thing but I haven’t seen your house. Do you wanna join dinner Mr. and Mrs. Morningstar?” “Yeah we would like that Mr. Moore” Said Lucifer. They walked through the living room on their way to the dinner room. In there stood a medium glass table in the form of a circle. On the table satt another person.”This is my wife Claire. Oh I almost forgot to introduce myself I’m Andrew…. Andrew Moore. Have a sit” Chloe and Lucifer sat on the table. “I guess it's appropriate to introduce us as well so I’m Chloe Morningstar.” Chloe introduced herself. “And my name is lu.” “Liam.” Chloe cut Lucifer off before he could finish the word. 

Andrew walked to the kitchen to get the food while Chloe and Lucifer sat on the table with Claire. “So why did you decide to come live here Chloe?” Asked Claire. “Now we just got married and needed a home so we watched a few houses and we came eventually here.” Replayed Chloe. Before Claire could say more Andrew arrived with the food. And they started eating.The rest of the night Chloe and Lucifer found nothing weird of them so at 10pm they decided to go home.

“Well it was nice to meet you Claire and Andrew, but we need to go home.” Said Lucifer. “We liked to meet you as well, maybe we can come the next time to your house, well home.”Said Andrew. And Lucifer and Chloe went on their way to their house.

“I'm exhausted, I 'm going to bed.”Said Chloe when they finally got home. “Yeah I’m pretty exhausted too.” Lucifer followed her upstairs. When they both had dressed for the night they stood in front of the bed. Lucifer looked at Chloe. “After you, Detective.” He pointed and Chloe walked to her site. Ather she stepped in the bed Lucifer stood on his site hesitate. “It's fine Lucifer you can come in the bed.”She told him. Lucifer looked again to Chloe and ather she confirmed it with a nod the also stepped into the bed on a appropead distance.

Lucifer woke up from a pressing force on his body he looked up. He saw that the force that was on him was a wing, but not his it was Chloe's wing. Chloe woke up from Lucifer moving when she saw the wings. “I’m sorry Lucifer it was not my intention to let my wing crush you, I’m sorry. “Don’t be sorry I like them, they're warm and fuzzy.” Said Lucifer. Their gaze met each other. And they moved closer, Chloe's wings still out. This time it was Chloe who made the first move and kissed Lucifer in the neck before she moved up to his lips. And before he knew it Chloe sat on top of him. Lucifer broke the kiss. “Detective, as much I like this kind of affection I really think we should go sleeping again it's bloody 3am.” “If that's what you want I then I respect that” Respond Chloe still on top. Suddenly Lucifer flipped them over. Chloe let out a scream. Lucifer looked at Chloe for improvement. “Are you sure you want to do this Detective?” Lucifer wanted to be sure she was okay with it. 

Lucifer started kissing Chloe everywhere.And left in the process a few hickeys on her neck. Chloe started to explore his entire body with her hands. She pulled his shirt exposing his muscled chest. Lucifers on his turn pulled Chloe's shirt off. And when he took a good look at her his wings unfolded without warning. They both felt still for a moment but picked up where they left after a few seconds. 

“That was amazing.”Said Chloe after they were done. Chloe’s head lay on Lucifer's chest and in this position they fell asleep. Lucifer woke up first just to see how now even closer lay. After a few minutes she also woke up to see Lucifer stare at her. “Good morning detective.” Said lucifer. “Good morning.” And with that Chloe kisses Lucifer. “Detective, how much I like this I’m going to take a shower care to join me.” he said after they broke their kiss. “No, I think I’m going to make breakfast.”

After Lucifer finished his shower he walked to the kitchen and saw that Chloe was making pancakes so he walked until he stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. “That smells delicious Detective and kissed her neck which made her let out a soft moan. Lucifer decided to lay the table and soon the food was ready. They settled next to each other and started to eat. While they were eating their pancakes they could help smiling at each other. “Lucifer last night was…….” “Amazing, World shattering, the best night of your life.” Lucifer started to fill the sentence up. “Incredible.” Chloe finished. They looked at each other and Lucifer leaned closer as pressed his lips against hers. Soon Lucifer picked her up and while kissing they made their way to the couch. Chloe was already working on his shirt when the doorbell rang. “Not that again.” Lucifer was irritated because of the interruption. “We can finish this later. But now I need to open the door.” Wispert Chloe with a seductive voice in his ear. He could help but smile at her while she was walking to the door. 

Chloe opened the door and looked who interrupted their little make out session. It was Ella “hé Ella what are you doing here so early.” Asked Chloe. “Hé Chloe I came by because we thought maybe we can hang out tonight so that the neighbours don’t become suspicious because you never invited anyone.” “Wait Ella, who do you mean with we?” “Just Linda, Amenadiel, maze, me, you and Lucifer. If you guys are okay with that.” Said Ella “Yeh I guess we can do that how late.” “Don’t worry decker I arrange everything inclusive, invite us to see you at 6pm.”And with that Ella ran away in a hurry. Chloe closed the door and walked back to Lucifer. “where were we.”


	2. chapther 2

It was 6pm and their friends slowly arrived Ella of core first because she brought the food and the alcohol and some other stuff. And by the time it was 6:20pm everyone had arrived and sat in the living room. “So with what game do we begin?” asked Ella when everyone had something to drink. “How about truth or dare?” Amenadiel suggested. Everyone was okay with it so Ella explained the rules. “Okay there are a few rules. Rule one: when you refuse to tell the trufe or do your dare then the person who dared or asked may slap you in the face. Rule two: You may not ask or dare the same thing at one person. And rule tree: have fun. 

So who wants to start?” “Me!” Said may immediately. “Alright Dan truth or dare?” asks maze. “umh……….dare.” He replied. “Eat my sock.” Said maze proud of her dare. “That's gross.” “You need to do it unless you wanna get slapped by me.” “Alright.” He said when he took her sock. He stopped it in his mouth and chewed on in it. Until maze said it was enough but that was not until he almost threw up. “My turn Linda, truth or dare?” “Truth.” she replied. “Do you regret sleeping with Lucifer?” “I mean it was inappropriate and not professional but I don't regret it.” “Alright Amenadiel truth or dare?” “Truth.” “Who was you first?” she asked. Amenadiels face became really red. ”Ummmmmmm…………..Maze.” He confest. Everyone stared at him. And then broke into laughter. 

“It’s my turn Chloe Truth or dare?” She decided to keep it safe so she said “Truth.” But before amenadiel could say anything, Maze interrupted. “You're so boring Decker.” Chloe rolled with her eyes and amenadiel asked his question. “So Chloe are you and Lucifer together now?” Chloe’s cheeks became red.”Ummm...yeah….we’re together now.” Lucifer looked at her with a soft smile. 

As the time passed the friends became more and more drunk so the truths and dares also became more extreme. “So Amenadiel I dare you to kiss Chloe.” Said maze with a very drunk voice. Lucifer looked at Amenadiel ready to slap him if he dared to kiss his Chloe, but Amenadiel didn’t want to get slapped by Maze and was obviously drunk. So he leaned in, before Chloe could stop him his lips were on hers and by the idiot she was kissed back. While they were kissing Lucifer watched in horror and walked upstairs without anyone noticing. When Chloe could escape Amenadiel kiss she realized Lucifer was there anymore. While the other friends were talking and asking the next person she decided to look if Lucifer was upstairs.

“Lucifer are you here?” She called. No answer. She called again. “Lucifer!” Still nothing, she opened the door to the bedroom. At first she saw nothing, but when she looked better she saw him sitting on the floor in one of the corners. His face buried in his knees, messy hair and a half open ripped shirt. “Lucifer?” She walked closer. When she was right next to him she put her hand on his shoulder. “Don’t touch me!” He growled. She took her hand off his shoulder. “Lucifer I’m sorry. I didn’t want” he cut her off. “You kissed him back!” With that same growly voice as first. “He kissed me before I could stop him. I really didn’t want it.” She tried to explain that she didn’t feel anything for Amenadiel. “But why did you kiss him back, He is my bloody brother!” He looked up to see the tears in her eyes. “I know he is your brother. Lucifer you're the only one I love don’t you know that right now.” That seemed to work because he looked into her eyes and kissed her. “I love you too.” He said between their kisses. And so they said there on the floor kissing. Until they decided to get some sleep. So they changed their clothes and fell asleep in each other's arms.  
“Wake up you lovebirds!” Maze walked into Chloes and Lucifers bedroom and tried to wake them up. When she saw how they lay so peaceful together she decided to let the others see it. As they walked to the bedroom Amenadiel asked. “Does she have clothes on?” “I think you mean them.” Replied Maze. “Yeh that's what I meant.” Not he added in his mind. Amenadiel opened the door and saw her. As he looked at Chloe he remembered their kiss from last night. He knew what he felt. Their kiss was too passionate to deny there wasn’t playing something more. He needed to know even if he needed to work the competition away. He needed her, he wanted her. 

The others were already downstairs. So he came closer to Chloe Until he stood beside her. He couldn’t help himself; he needed to kiss her again. Lucifer and Chloe were still asleep when Amenadiel Bowed over Chloe and placed his lips on Chloes. In return Chloe woke up but didn’t open her eyes because she thought it was Lucifer. Amenadiel and Chloe were still kissing when Lucifer woke up and turned to Chloe. When he saw the two of them he let out a scream. Chloe opened her eyes and finally saw she wasn’t kissing Lucifer but Amenadiel.

Lucifer jumped out the bed and attacked Amenadiel. With a few punches Amenadiel was outside the room and Lucifer locked the door. He looked at Chloe. “Why…….why did you do it again?” He said with a small voice. “Lucifer I…..I thought it was you...I didn’t know.” Chloe was in tears. He looked at her in her ocean blue eyes and knew she was telling the truth his brother did this without Chloe's permission. “I know you didn’t know it was him.” He walked back to the bed and hugged her. “I love you Chloe.” He whispers in her ear. “I love you to Lucifer.” 

Lucifer and Chloe were still in each other's embrace with their lips locked, When the door burst open. Linda, Maze, Ella and Dan all flooded the room. they froze when they saw the two locked in their embrace. Chloe pulled away and scrambled out of the bed, blushing whilst Lucifer smirked. “how did you open the door when it was locked?” Chloe asked. “I think I was a little bit too excited, we have a lead on the case. “I’m coming.” Said Chloe while the others went downstairs. 

“Detective, wait do you think I could get a kiss before we go? I think I read somewhere that kissing helps to stimulate the brains.” Lucifer grinned at her. Chloe laughed and walked over to Lucifer, she planted a soft kiss on his lips and left him wanting more. After a few seconds he followed her downstairs.

Now they were in Chloe’s car. The others said they’d could eat first before going to the precinct so it was a half hour later and the others were already at the precinct. They drove in a comfortable silence. Lucifer looked outside his window. Chloe smiled at him wondering what he was thinking. 

Lucifer was thinking of a dream he had last night. He was back in hell, but for some reason he could see Chloe through some kind of portal. She smiled happily when she kissed someone that just entered her bedroom. He felt a stitch of jealousy. But that changed soon in confusion as he saw the face of the other person. It was his face. Or someone with their exact face……..Michaël. He could stop thinking of it on their way to the precinct, but when he saw Chloe smiling at him. He stopped thinking about it at least for now.

They arrive at the precinct. And walked directly to Ella science room. Wille Ella and Dan were catching them up on the new clues. Lucifers saw something. “Hé I need to do something, I'll be right back.” He said and walked away. Amenadiel stood by the interrogation room. Lucifer walked towards him and pushed him through the door.

“WHAT WERE YOU FUCKING THINKING? KISSING CHLOE YOU………. YOU BETRAYER SHE IS MINE.” He screamed at amenadiel. “I couldn’t help it. She is so freaking hot and when I kissed her last night it felt so good.” Amendiel knew it was wrong what he did, but truth be told he wanted to find love like Lucifer did. “Don’t you get it she is mine. And this morning you kissed her without permission. You're unbelievable…..” He couldn’t finish his sentence. Everything became black.

Meanwhile by Ella Chloe started to wonder why it took so long before Lucifer came back. But right before she was going to look for him he came back. “Sorry I took a little bit longer than I thought I had a little argument with my bro.” He told her. “Do you mean you talked to him about this morning?” She asked. “Yes I did and he told me he just wanted love or something, but he promised to never touch you again so the problem is solved.” 

When they got back home Chloe was busy preparing dinner while Lucifer took a shower. When he was done he lay the table. So they could start to eat. “The food is delicious Detective.” “Thank you Lucifer.”She replied. They soon finished eating. “Do you want a dessert?” He said with a very low voice. She looked at him and smiled. She slowly walked towards him and kissed him. First soft but it soon became more passionate and they went on their way to the bedroom. 

Somewhere in a secret location.   
Lucifer opened his eyes, but saw not many. He was in a dark room with only a skylight. He saw a bed with a table and some food and water. Then he saw a door. He tried to open it, but even with his strength the door didn’t even move. He heard something and turned around, at that moment one of the walls became transparent but still unbreakable: “Through the wall he could see a large screen. The screen starred up and sowed the words “now she’s mine” and right after that the words: “enjoyed your own hell on earth.” Now the screen showed footage of the house Chloe and he lived in for the case. 

He saw Chloe cooking dinner and he smiled happily. She was okay, but the smile soon faded away when he saw someone with his face enter the room and started to lay the table. “Michaël!” He screamed. He saw them laughing and eating. Then he heard Michaël asking his Chloe if she wanted dessert. He saw her walking towards Michaël and she kissed him. The screen flipped to the bedroom where he saw that Michaël and Chloe started to undo each other's clothes. He turned, not wanting to see what happend. He couldn’t look at it. But as soon he turned he heard the sound of the screen become harder through the speakers. He covered his ears but it didn't help. He heard Chloe moaning his name. 

His face became red in anger at his brother at his father at himself. He blamed himself for not being there. He started to beat against the wall until he heard a voice. “It is pointless to punch the wall you will never get out of here. This is your hell remember and don't worry i”i'll keep care of MY Detective.” And then it became quiet. He wanted to go Chloe, but he knew he couldn’t. He was trapped.  
Chloe woke up first this morning and decided to take a shower. She stepped out of bed and smiled at the still sleeping Lucifer. She took a bathrobe and a towel and walked into the bathroom. She walked in the sower and turned it on. She didn’t have to undo her clothes since she didn’t put any on after her night with Lucifer. While the hot water was streaming she thought of last night. It was the second time she did that with Lucifer but it felt different than the first one. Lucifer was a bit different; he had a diffrent aura. He hadn’t the aura of a charming nightclub owner but more like a very closet person. Maybe it was her she thought. 

Michaël woke up from the shower and realized Chloe didn’t lay next to him. So he took a towel and walked into the bathroom. Chloe looked at the shower door when michaël walked into the shower. And kissed her on the lips “Good morning love.” he said. “Good morning Lucifer.”She replied.

The real Lucifer woke up also. He heard something quickly and realized it were the speakers so he sat right up. And found out that his back was hurting because of the routh night and the bad mattress. He stressed while his eyes went to the screen there he saw her. Alone in the shower drowning in her thoughts when the screen switched to the bedroom. He saw Michaël who just woke up and he saw how Michaël first looked next him and realized Chloe was in the shower. Then he saw that Michaël looked straight into the screen and laughed. The screen flipped back to the bathroom where Michaël had now joined Chloe in the shower. Lucifer let out a scream of anger. He had to be the one in the shower with her, he had to be the one woke up next to her every morning. He had to be the one who had to be there for her. And now he couldn’t do any of those things. And for the first time since his fall, he cried. And cried until he fell back asleep.

“Lucifer as much I like to stay here a little longer with you, we have other things to do.” Said Chloe after they had showered about 20 minutes. “Your right Detective, there are places we need to be, lady’s first.” And Chloe walked out of the shower with Michaël right behind her. Before Chloe notices Michaël spins her around and kisses her. “Lucifer.” She moaned. Michaël broke the kiss and handed her a towel. He also grabbed one for himself and went to search some clothes for him to wear. While he was searching in the closet Chloe walked up to him. “I’m gonna make some breakfast see you downstairs.” Chloe was about to walk into the kitchen when her head started hurting. Chloe stood in a lift which just opened. She walked into the penthouse. Earlier that evening a priest with whom Lucifer became friends was killed. And she couldn’t concentrate on anything because her mind went the whole time to Lucifer wondering how he was doing after the loss of his new friend. She heard him knocking on heaven's door. And walked towards him in her way putting her jacket on the bar. He hadn’t noticed her yet even when she stood right behind him. She came a little closer. He noticed her now their eyes met. “Hi.” Said Chloe. And she sat down next to Lucifer. They looked in each other's eyes once again. “Bit late for a new case isn’t it?” Lucifer said wondering what she was doing there so late .Not that he didn’t like it. He always liked her presence. Especially now. “I’m not here for a case. I’m her for you.” Chloe said, still focussed on his eyes. “oh, Really?” Lucifer replied with a big smile. “Yeah. Thought you could use a friend.” She tried to figure out what he was thinking with not much luck. Lucifer let out a breath he didn think he was holding. “Do you play?” He then wanted to change the subject. “mm… No. No, I don’t” she said. “Come on you must know something.” Lucifer said. “Uh...All right, well… Let me see. I had three years of lessons and this is all I remember.”She gave in. As she started to play the melody of heart and soul Lucifer said:”Surely you must be joking.” And he looked at her. She shook her head. And Lucifer decided to play along with her.

Chloe was back in reality. She didn’t know how or when she fell on the floor, but it didn’t matter. She smiled at the memory of her and Lucifer, but then she remembers that she needed to make breakfast. And while making breakfast that smile never left her face.

Michaël watched it all from a dark corner. He saw that Chloe fell on the floor and truth be told he didn’t care. But when he saw that smile he needed to know where she was so happy about. So he just decided to ask her. “Morning love!” “Good Morning Lucifer.” Respond Chloe. “Having funny thoughts?” He just asked straight away. “Exactly yes, I was thinking of the time we played piano together.” She still smiles. “Yeh that was a good day.”He said not knowing what she was talking about. “Lucifer it wasn’t such a good day with the death of that priest.” Chloe was a little bit confused. “Why would I for dad’s sake care about some priest.” Said Michaël he did not understand that Lucifer would care about a priest. “Lucifer are you okay?” “Yes dear, is something wrong with you?” Michaël saw that Chloe became a little suspicious. 

Without a warning Chloe crapped her gun in one move and shot Michaël in the leg. “Bloody hell what’s wrong with you detective!” “Once I shot Lucifer to prove he was the devil. And now I’m shooting you to prove your not.” “Well done Detective how did you figure out?” Said Michaël this time in his American accent.

“You exposed yourself. By saying that you didn’t care about father Frank.” “Yes, but who could imagine that Lucifer would care about some priest. I’m Michaël by the way Lucifer's brother.” Michaël started walking closer to Chloe, but before Chloe could back away, Michaël caught her. with his hand on her cheek. “Michaël st stop.” said Chloe but Michaël didn’t listen and brought his face to her ear. “Did you not like it the other night? With all those screams I really tought you enjoyed the sex.” Michaël whispers in her ear stil holding her he brought his lips to hers. But Chloe was too quick and worked Michaël to the floor. 

Chloe unfolds her wings and stands next to Michaël who lay on the floor. “Where is Lucifer!” Michaël looked at her with big eyes. “How do you do thaaaat.” Said Michaël with a shaking voice. Chloe didn’t answer. “Alright alright he is at this address.”He gave her a card with an address on it. “But please don’t hurt me.” Chloe looked at him one more time and then finely spoke. “Go!” She didn’t have to say it twice because Michaël also unfold his wings and flew away. 

Lucier saw everything happen and Smiled “My clever Detective.” “O really am I yours?” Lucifer turned around and saw Chloe standing behind him. And without hesitation he wrapped his arms around her. “I missed you so much Detective.” “I missed you too, Lucifer, but how about Michaël?” She asked. “I saw everything happening from those monitors over there.”And he pointed at them. “I’m so sorry for that Lucifer, I only love you Lucifer. I hope you know that.” Lucifer Smiled at her. “And I love only you Detective.” And he kissed her. “Let's go home. I haven’t eaten this morning. Said Chloe and took his hand. Outside they both unfold their wings and flew to the house. 

A few days later they found the killer and put him behind bars. So they’re in Choe’s house now. 

“Hey detective is it okay for me to use your shower?” Said Lucifer when they arrived at Chloe’s house. “Yeh that’s okay Lucifer I'll make dinner then.”

Lucifer enters the bathroom and wants to turn on the sower, but before he can do that he hears Chloe’s scream. “Lucifer!” He ran to the living room seeing that Michaël stood in the room. He wants to say something but then he sees Chloe laying on the floor with a demon dagger forged in hell penetrated in her lung. “Chloe!” He runs towards her. “Lucifer.” She says with a weak voice. “No, no, no this can’t be happening stay with me Chloe please I can’t lose you. “Lucifer, it's okay I have lived a good life. I have peace with it please take care of trixie.” “No, you haven’t lived long enough, you're too young to die. It isn't your time yet. I love you.” “I love you to Lucifer.” And with that her heart stopped. “Noooooooooooo! Chloe wake up please wake up.” he screamed and screamed with Chloe’s lifeless body in his arms.

Chloe saw her body lying in Lucifer's arms. She wanted to say something to him but he didn’t hear it. From behind she heard a voice. “Chloe Jane Decker?” She turned and saw a woman with short black hair. “Yes, that's me,” she answered. “I’m Azrael and I’m here to guide you to the silver city.” “But how about Lucifer I can’t leave him?” Said Chloe. “I know it’s difficult but we really need to go now.” Said the woman. She took Chloe’s hand and suddenly they stood before the gates of the silver city. Chloe looked around here with big eyes. It was so beautiful. 

Azrael moved on. “So Azrael where are we going?” Chloe asked. “Now, normally I take them to their family and loved ones or to their place. But you are expected by god himself. So there we go now.” “I’m expected to meet God?” “Yes.” So they walked for a time and arrived at a great hall. And there stood the almighty god himself. “Ah, Chloe Decker, nice to finally meet you.”He said with a low voice. Chloe walked slowly towards him and shook his hand. “Why am I here?” She asked straight away. “Isn’t that obvious?”He said. “No,” Chloe answered. “Okay let me explain it.”

“As you know you’re Lucifer's first love and without you, he can’t live. So I thought I'll make you an angel as you probably noticed. You would become immortal and you can live both happily ever after. But I didn't think that Michaël would kill you. For what he will be punished for. So I called you here to send you straight away to earth. Any questions?” “Yes of course. How about Trixie? She will eventually die.” “For that, I already have a solution. God said. “You for sure have seen Lucifer's ring, Right?” “Yes.” She answered. “The ring can be used to make one person immortal. So when she’s older you can make her immortal like you and Lucifer. But It’s time for my child to go.” And with those words, Chloe opens her eyes and sees lucifer. “Chloe?” She nods and stands back up. “You're alive but how.” “Your father sent me back and told me your ring can make Trixie immortal when she is older. But you probably knew that already.”

“That is fantastic news. We can live all together forever.” Lucifer said. “Oh and one thing Lucifer you're welcome again in the silver city.” Said God who stood now behind Lucifer. Lucifer turned around and for the first time in millennia, he saw his father again. But I didn’t take long before God disappeared again. 

When Trixie became older Lucifer did what his father said and made her immortal. For quid some decennia they stayed on earth until all of their friends died. And after that Trixie, Chloe and Lucifer decided to live in the silver city where all of their friends lived now. Chloe saw her dad again who lived now with her mother who also died. Lucifer saw father frank again and visited him every week. And sometimes they played piano together in front of the whole silver city. Charlie was older and came with him to the silver city when Linda died. Dan reunited with Charlotte and was happy that Trixie was also in the silver city. Ella was happy in love with one of Lucifer's brothers Rafael. And they even got Maze and Eve in the silver city. And Michaël he was the new ruler of hell that he didn’t find that bad. Everyone lived happily ever after. And god he already knew that that was going to happen when he led Amenadiel bless john and Penelope Decker. 

Sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
